


Love Under the Stars

by twiniitowers



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Consensual Incest, Cousin Incest, Fluff, M/M, Satanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas 2015 and Mark and Damien have presents for one another.<br/>JoanMilton wrote most of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For twiniitowers, who insisted that we write the story.  
> 

Mark rolled over, taking the covers with him. He closed his eyes again, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep. It had been a late night last night. He smirked. A _very_ late night and all he wanted to do now was laze around the apartment doing sweet fuck all...and Damien. But as he felt the emptiness from the other side of the bed, he knew that his cousin would have other plans and it didn’t include sleeping in. 

From the bed, Mark could see the large snowflakes gathering on the pane. They would be going home tomorrow. They had written their last exam yesterday on the eighteenth, and now their first semester at Harvard was under their proverbial belts. Their house would be closed down until they returned.

Mark sighed. Christmas at Thorn Manor, there was nothing like. Three trees, roaring fireplaces, snowball fights, hot chocolate, hot apple cider, and of course, presents, presents, presents.

But Mark suddenly, and stupidly, remembered...Damien was the Antichrist and Christmas was wanted about as much as...well, as itself. That was probably the metaphor by which Damien measured all badness. _I want X as much as I want Christmas._ Though Mark could honestly say that he had never actually heard Damien say that, so it was all pretty much speculation.

This was the first year that they had been together as a couple. The first year that he knew who Damien really was. All the Christmases that had been spent since Damien turned twelve and knew who he really was...Mark couldn’t ask him to endure Christmas just because it gave Mark the warm fuzzies.

“The early bird catches the worm, Mark.”

“Some of us are mere humans and need our beauty rest, or we look like shit. Not all of us are Damien Thorn and are a God and look like one, even on no sleep.”

Suddenly, the covers were off of him and Mark was on his back with a naked Damien straddling him, pinning his arms over his head. 

“Why Mark Thorn, I’d say that you were trying to charm the pants off of me, but you already did that last night.”

Mark grunted, reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He handed it to Damien

“Less work for me to do.”

“Don’t count on it.”

They made love and after that they took a shower and went out for breakfast. They spent the rest of the day packing up their things, which for Mark included books and his laptop since he had an English lit paper due a few days after he returned to school. 

On the private jet back home, Mark tried to read, but he couldn’t focus. His mind kept drifting to Christmases past, especially when Ann and Richard had still been alive…

Under normal circumstances, their cooks went all out, but during the holidays, Mark was pretty sure that the only other residence that could top what their cooks and bakers could do was The White House. Cakes, pastries, pies, handmade ice cream, sorbets and food, food, food, turkey, ham, duck... Richard and Ann were always having parties, and each day closer to Christmas brought with it more abundance than the day before.

He and Damien used to have their own tree to decorate and they always turned it into the gaudiest, loudest and most crass tree they could imagine. The big tree in the foyer had always been professionally done, but the tree in the family room was decorated on the twenty-fourth by the family. 

On Christmas Eve, they’d have dinner and relax and watch movies and then Ann and Richard would tell them that Santa didn’t visit little boys who stayed up past their bedtimes and then he and Damien would go racing upstairs and put on their pyjamas, and then, when they had been little, crawled into bed together. Ann and Richard would come up and tuck them in and tell them to get right to sleep or no presents.

Of course, he and Damien had never once gotten to sleep right away. They stayed up imaging all the things that they would get and their child bodies gave up the fight and they’d eventually fall asleep, their dreams filled with toys and goodies.

Christmas Day itself was spent in a haze of presents, sugar, turkey, and naps, but they were wonderful times and Mark wanted those days back again.

“So? How’s the reading?”

Mark put down the book on the table and stretched out on the couch. “I think I’m going to take a nap.”

Damien watched Mark roll over, pull the blanket up to his neck and soon was fast asleep.

They landed at O’Hare Airport where a Thorn Industries limo was waiting to take them back home to Thorn Manor. On the ride home, Damien was looking forward to no bullshit christmas stress. No having to fake being happy that it was “that time of year.” He and Mark could relax, perhaps go out to Wisconsin to the winter house, snowmobile and of course, fuck each other’s brains out. He stretched out in the limo looking forward to getting back to the house and doing sweet fuck all...and Mark…

****

...666…

Over the next two days, Damien was beginning to get the distinct feeling that something wasn’t quite right with Mark, perhaps, even before they had left to come back home. Every time Damien confronted Mark, he would receive a smile, a kiss and an ‘I’m fine.’

Mark had made them lunch before Damien was supposed to go out into town to see Paul. It turned out that Mark Thorn had a knack for cooking and enjoyed doing it, especially when he could do it for Damien, who enjoyed Mark’s foray into the world of cooking.

They sat eating at the kitchen table.

“What’s going on?” Damien took a bite of his monte cristo. If he hadn’t just tried to begin a serious conversation with Mark, he would have told Mark how good the sandwich was.

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh. You keep saying that but I don’t believe it.” Damien was silent for a moment. “Is it Ann and Richard?”

“They’re dead, you killed them. I don’t have some kind of pent up issue with that.”

“You know that you can tell me anything that you want, right?”

“I know.”

Damien finished eating, put his plate on the counter, and came back and kissed Mark.

“My boyfriend fucks me like a god and cooks for me. I’d say I was lucky...” He gave Mark a wicked grin.

“Ah, divine intervention. Where would I be without it.”

“Need anything from the big city while I’m there?”

“No, I’m good.”

“See you when I get back.”

They kissed again and Mark waited until he knew Damien was gone.

Mark went upstairs to the attic. Thankfully, it was the kind with the door and the stairs and not the one where you had to pull down the cord to open the trapdoor. He went up the stairs and found the large bins marked XMAS STUFF and began rummaging through them...

Garland, cardboard with tinsel wound around it, boxes with ornaments, lights...all of it reminded Mark of happy times. In one of the boxes he found a CD. He had totally forgot. Richard had gotten an artist to record Christmas carols and had Mark and Damien’s name inserted in them. 

“There has to be…” Mark got up and searched until he found an old portable CD player. He found an outlet, plugged it in, put in the CD and the next thing Mark heard was Jingle Bells, but with the inclusion of his and Damien’s names at the beginning of the song.

Mark sat on the floor, leaned against an old trunk and listened…

Damien Thorn was on his way back home. Nearly half way into Chicago, Paul had called and told him that he was in a meeting until the rest of the day and that Damien could call back later so that they could find another time to meet.

Damien sat back. That wasn’t what was bothering him. He wanted to find out was going on with Mark. He was tempted do a little “mind reading” to find out what was wrong with his cousin, but he’d give it another go after their nightly sexual activity.

Back at the house, Damien parked the car and went looking for Mark. Upstairs, he found the attic door ajar and when he got closer, he heard music. 

At first, Damien couldn’t figure out what it was, but then...when he and Mark had been younger, Richard had gotten some artist to record a bunch of christmas songs on a CD, inserting his and Mark’s name into the various songs. Quietly, Damien made his way up the stairs. Thankfully, Mark his back to the door. 

The plastic bins marked XMAS were opened, their contents scattered on the attic floor.

Now Damien understood. He cleared his throat and watched Mark jump three feet.

“So, this was the nothing.”

“Fuck. Are you trying to kill me? I thought you were supposed to be in a meeting with Paul.”

“Obviously.”

He came over to Mark, who went to shut off the CD player, but Damien shook his head.

“I remember being so stoked when Richard gave us this and we listened. We never sang them the proper way after.”

“It was fun.”

“Mark, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s Christmas.”

Damien gave Mark a wicked smirk. “The jackal isn’t afraid of the sheep, nor their shepherd.”

“It’s not about the religion.”

“I know. It’s about memories, decorations, fun, egg nog, christmas nooky, and presents, and food, food, food.”

“Yes.”

“So. Let’s celebrate the day. We can make it mean whatever we want, Mark. We can start tomorrow.”

Mark made a face. “What’s tomorrow?”

“It’s winter solstice.”

Mark only stared at him.

“It’s the longest night of the year. Traditionally celebrated by pagans the world over for a fuck lot longer than christmas. A day that, thankfully, hasn’t been co-opted by any Judeo-Christian bullshit.”

“Do you do anything?”

“I don’t preside over some mysterious witches’ sabbat out in the woods if that’s what you mean. Well, maybe if they’re very hot, bisexual witches. But we can make it the beginning of our holiday season. Why don’t I go get us some hot chocolate and I’ll come back up and we can look through this stuff and we can reminisce.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t like seeing you sad.” Damien kissed the top of Mark’s head. “Besides, I want to find the picture that Richard took with the snowman wearing your underwear.”

“I think you mean the picture that Richard took of the snowman wearing the underwear that my cousin stole from me...while I was wearing them!”

“Semantics, Mark, purely semantics. I’ll be back.”

Damien returned with the hot chocolate and graham crackers and the two of them spent the afternoon looking through the christmas photo albums and remembering all the great christmases that they had had through the years.

****

...666…

As they ate dinner, they talked and planned for the season. At least when it came to the presents, food, and parties, Damien found himself getting excited. He knew a few...open-minded women, all of them disciples not surprisingly, who would enjoy fucking him and Mark. _It might not be so bad after all_...once the holiday was celebrated on his terms.

Damien put a forkful of steak in his mouth and felt his eyes roll back in his head. How was it that Mark was the only person he knew who could cook his steak to fucking perfection?

“I was wrong, Mark.”

“About what?”

“I not only have a boyfriend who fucks like a god, he cooks like one, too.”

“I’m glad. Fuck up the Antichrist’s order and I might find myself minus a head.”

“I’d never take your head, Mark. It’s where your mouth is...a mouth that does such delightful things.”

“Is sex all you think about?”

“No. There’s world domination, nailing the christ to a cross he’d never get off of, the world kneeling down and kissing my feet. Oh wait, all those make me extremely turned on, so yes, sex is all I think about.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do when I get married.”

“Oh?” Damien took a sip of his wine.

“No normal, vanilla girl will ever do it for me.”

“We’ll have to find you one who is vanilla on the outside, but thirty-one flavors of kinky fucked up shit on the inside.”

“Deal.”

They finished eating, went for a walk, and then snuggled together on the sofa in the family room, watching christmas cartoons, saving the movies for another day.

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Damien was in his bathroom standing at the sink flossing his teeth, but he stopped.

He didn’t want Mark to be married to anyone else, kinky woman who would gladly fuck the both of them _and_ their girlfriends be damned. He loved Mark. Damien stared at his reflection and broke out into a self-satisfied grin and continued flossing his teeth. He knew exactly what he’d get Mark for the holidays and everyday after that…

Mark brushed his teeth. He was finding it difficult because he couldn’t stop grinning. He had, in theory, thought of any number of things that he could get Damien for the holidays. And then, as they had taken a walk outside at night after dinner, he had looked up to admire the night sky and had been inspired as to what to get Damien. He would have to do some poking around online when he was alone.

Mark rinsed and wiped his mouth and was getting into bed just as Damien was shutting of his bathroom light.

“I was thinking.” Damien got into bed. “We should go to Plumb’s Tree Farm tomorrow. We’ll get two trees. One for here and one for the winter place. It, and the rest of the place, will have to be decorated professionally, but the two us will decorate here. We’ll have a few parties before we go back to school. Terribly dull ones, with family friends and ones that aren’t so terribly dull.”

“I like that. It can go in the family room, not in the foyer. I do want to get you one thing…”

“Funny, I want to get you one thing, too. I wonder if it’s the same one thing.” Damien laid back as Mark straddled him.

“I doubt it.”

Mark kissed his way up to Damien’s mouth, teasing, liking, gently biting his nipples.

“Damien.”

Mark’s voice was playful, like a child’s, the one he used when he wanted something and Damien couldn’t help but wonder what that something was.

“Yes, Mark?”

Damien arms were pinned above his head and Mark’s mouth was beside his ear.

“I want to hear a story about one of the not so terribly dull parties.”

“What a completely corrupt young man you are, Mark Thorn. I’m so pleased. I don’t think I could fuck a cousin who wasn’t completely corrupt.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I know two little boys who are going to be awfully tired picking out trees tomorrow.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Damien pulled his arms free of Mark’s grasp and smiled up at him. “Where to begin…”

****

...666…

Ten in the morning found them at the tree farm buying two trees. One would be picked up later by the decorating company who would take it out to the winter house in Wisconsin. The other would be delivered later in the day and set up so that all that needed doing was the decorating.

Damien and Mark drove back into the city and they parted ways as Damien went to speak to Paul. Mark had the driver drop him off at a coffee place and as he sat there, he searched on his phone until he found what he wanted.

He had come up with brilliant idea of having a star name after Damien in the Gemini constellation since he had been born in June. He wouldn’t be able to see it well, if at all now, but that was okay. He called the company, annoying called Heaven on Earth Star Registry, and set it up. He could even have all the paperwork delivered tomorrow, which he asked for. After all the pertinent information had been taken care of, Mark went online and ordered a new telescope. It too would be delivered tomorrow. He sat back and took a sip of his coffee, enjoying its sweetness. He smiled. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Damien’s face…

****

...666…

After the meeting, Damien walked over to the jewellery store. The Thorn’s had been dealing with the Bryant’s for years so it was Damien’s go to for engagement rings. If he couldn’t get what he wanted, though he couldn’t see why not, he would go elsewhere.

He wasn’t sure if he had wanted them, but while he had been waiting for Paul, he had searched online and found a style that he liked. Clean, sophisticated, manly. They could go crazy on wedding bands, but he wanted something simple for now.

Damien had called ahead and was shown into the back office.

“Mr. Bryant. How are you?”

“Very well. Mr. Thorn. How can I help you?”

Damien held out his phone to the man, whose eyes light up like, well, a christmas tree. Dealing with the Thorn’s always meant big business and engagement rings...Damien could see the man thinking of sending his kids to a better college.

“A very good choice, if I may say.”

“Thank-you. That’s what I want. Sophisticated. Onyx around both bands. Mark Thorn engraved in one; Damien Thorn engraved in the other. 2015/12/24 for both. And Mr. Bryant. You and I are the only people who know about this. If I read in social media, or in the papers, of my engagement, I will be very upset.”

“I promise discretion, Mr. Thorn.”

“If I get it, I’ll buy the wedding bands here.” _If I don’t, your wife will be getting your dead body for christmas._

“How soon?”

“For the twenty-fourth. Have someone bring them to the Thorn Industries airport for seven in the morning.”

“Your wish is my command. Does he know?”

“Not yet.”

“Good luck.”

Damien smiled and left. He didn’t need luck, he had Satan.

****

...666…

They spent the rest of the day relaxing at the house. Mark made them dinner and at night, they went out for a walk in the woods where they made out, just in case, as Mark had said, there were some sexy, bisexual witches hanging around wanting to see the Antichrist.

“It’s not very exciting, I know.” Damien bit Mark’s lip.

“I’m having a grand old time. Next year, we’ll plan. We can go to Stonehenge and cavort with the druids.”

“They can cavort, I’ll watch.”

“Too bad it’s so cold out.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“I’d make all those hot witches jealous when I get to fuck the Antichrist in front of them.”

“Inside the house. We’ll just have to be loud enough for them to hear us.”

They made hot chocolate and sat and emailed friends and told them that they were having a get together on the twenty-third and it would be great if they could come by for dinner and drinks.

Eventually they made it up to bed and, after making sure that they were loud enough for any horny witches to hear them, they fell asleep.

****

...666…

The next day was spent getting ready for the party and getting the house ready for the party and for the holidays. They had left notes the night before for the staff, and by the time that he had Mark had gotten up, there were groceries bought, including eggnog.

“Fuck yes!” 

Damien watched as Mark opened a container and nearly consumed it all in one go.

“I have no idea how you drink that shit. It’s gross.”

“Says the guy who eats blue cheese.” Mark shuddered.

“Let’s get to it. The house isn’t going to decorate itself.”

They put on a twenty-four hour Christmas music station and began the decorating. There wasn’t a lot of it to do, they weren’t decorating the entire house as had been done it the past. They put up some decorations in the foyer and went all out in the family room, which was where the party would be.

By ten in the morning, the house smelled of turkey and goose. Mark had requested apple pie, and Damien pumpkin.

Damien had to admit that he was enjoying himself. He hadn’t been entirely truthful with Mark. While the jackal wasn’t afraid, he was distinctly uncomfortable with the holiday season. But Damien embraced what he had told Mark...he would celebrate the day in his way.

They left the tree for last. 

Mark looked at his cousin. “What do you say? Loud and crass?”

“As much fun as that would be, let’s be classy. Next year, we’ll do our own tree.”

“You got it.”

They choose red and gold and picked out all the decorations with those colours. Of course, it didn’t take long for Mark to have second thoughts about decorating the tree with his cousin.

“Would it make you feel better if I went and got the measuring tape so you could _actually_ measure out the space between the ornaments?”

“If you are going to do something Mark, do it right. Funny, I can think a few times you don’t complain about my exacting standards.”

“I’m going to move ornaments and see how long it takes you to notice that they’re moved.”

“Ah, Mark Thorn, you are playing with fire.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Even with the bitching and complaining, Mark was having a blast. Eventually, the tree was ready.

“You get the honors, Mark.”

Mark took the business end of the lights and put into the socket. The tree glowed red. He made his way back to Damien and picked up his glass of eggnog while Damien picked up his bottle of mineral water and they clinked their beverage containers.

“Well done.”

“I agree. I hope you like turkey and every other fucking food associated with christmas because it’s what you’re going to be eating between now and New Year’s.”

Mark grinned. “Bring it on.”

It was lunch and the pair headed off to the dining room for turkey and all the fixings for lunch.

****

...666…

The cooks prepared the food for the party. Later, while Damien showered, Mark wrapped the telescope that had come the day before. He could have had it wrapped, but he wanted to do it himself. He put everything in a bag and left it in his closet to bring with him tomorrow.

The dinner party came off brilliantly. Only twenty people ended up coming, much smaller than the list sent out, but it had been such short notice. Damien and Mark had promised that next year, they would do a better job of being organized.

They went to bed early, they were going to up at five to get ready to leave for the winter house.

“I think the party went well.” Mark had his head on Damien’s chest.

“I think it went very well. We shall have to do it again next year.”

Mark lifted his head. “You don’t have to.”

“What do you mean?”

“I appreciate what you’ve done this year. I know no matter what you say, it isn’t easy. So, we don’t have to do it again.”

“First, nobody makes me do anything I don’t want to do. You were right to suggest it. It’s important to keep up appearances for a start. I like the food, the fun, the company, the exacting standards, and I’m looking forward to the christmas nooky.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, I’m most definitely looking forward to get laid christmas morning.”

“You know what I mean.”

“It makes you happy then that’s all the reason I need. Your lucky I’m so tired, or we’d have the day before, the day before christmas sex.”

“We’ll make up for it tomorrow.”

Mark laid back down and Damien smirked. _Oh yes we will._

 

****

...666…

“It’s five in the morning.” Mark grunted into his pillow.

“I know, but I’ll be driving. You can sleep on the way.” Damien pulled the blankets off to get him motivated.

Mark sat up. “Ugh. You’re a pain in my ass, do you know that?”

“Driving now, pain in the ass later.”

Damien dragged Mark to the shower. “I’d walk through fire for you, beloved cousin and boyfriend of mine, but I really don’t want to take a shower at five in the morning.”

They were already naked and Damien got the shower ready, exactly how hot that Mark liked it.

They quickly showered and shaved, thankfully the stall was large enough to accommodate them both. They then dressed and gathered their belongings, larger suitcases were already in the car, and made their way downstairs, where Mark was greeted by the sweet smell of coffee.

“Ah, nectar of the gods.”

Damien added sugar to his coffee, otherwise he took it black. He smirked. “I thought there was something else that was the nectar of the gods.”

“Not at six in the morning there isn’t.”

“That’s a shame.”

“At six oh five however…”

“We’ll see.”

They ate and the last of their things were put into the car.

On the way to the airport, Damien couldn’t help but get nervous. A sensation he definitely did not care for. He worried that there wouldn't be anyone waiting. He worried that the rings would be wrong, and he was suddenly grabbed by a fear that Mark would say no.

But as the limo slowed down, Damien spotted a man standing by his car.

“I’ll be right back. You might as well go wait in the plane.”

“Okay.”

Damien went over to the man, who handed him a padded envelope. The man, smartly, did not move from his spot.

Damien stepped away, opened the envelope and found two black, velvet boxes. He opened one and investigated it.

It was onyx and silver. Simple and elegant as Damien had wanted. He looked inside the band. Mark’s name was spelled correctly and date was right. He opened the other box. His name was also spelled correctly and date was right. Now he let himself smile. Now there was just worrying about Mark…he went back to the man.

“Tell him everything is fine and I’ll talk to him later.”

The man nodded, got into car and left.

Sadly, while Damien knew he could trust Mr. Bryant, he didn’t know about the unnamed individual who had just dropped off the rings. _He would most definitely would not be home for christmas._

Damien smirked, put the rings in his pocket, and made his way onto the plane.

****

...666…

It was nearly nine when they made it out to the winter house.

Mark was asleep in the passenger seat. Damien parked the car and then looked over at Mark and smiled. He couldn’t imagine a reason that Mark would say no to the proposal. He undid the seatbelt and slid over, getting close to Mark.

“We’re here.”

“Back to bed.”

“I don’t think so.”

Damien wanted to wait until it got dark to pop the question and he certainly wasn’t going to be the only keeping himself company through his case of nerves.

“Let’s go see what the house looks like.”

As they made their way inside, they could tell that the lights were up on the outside. They unlocked the door, stepped inside, turned on the lights.

The house was perfectly decorated, including the tree that sat in the family room.

“Instant christmas.”

“Very nice.”

Damien kissed Mark on the cheek. “Let’s go put our crap away and find something to do.”

As Mark carried his bags to the bedroom, he was nervous. He wanted to wait until dark so that he could set up the telescope and show Damien something. He didn’t know what he would do until then.

“Last one to the snowmobiles gets to fill the gas tanks.”

“Let’s go.”

****

...666…

The day went much faster than Mark anticipated. He cooked lunch for them at one point, and then they went cross country skiing. He would be beat, but every time he felt sleepy, he thought about giving Damien his present and he was energized. It would be a great night.

After skiing, a walk, dinner being made, eaten, and cleaned up, it was eight thirty. Mark was hoping for snow. Not that there wasn’t plenty of it, but actual snow on christmas eve made it perfect.

“Hey, I’ve got to go do something outside.”

“If you’ve found some of those sexy witches, I’m coming with.”

“No witches. Just stay here until I say so.”

Mark had put the gift near the backdoor under some blankets and took everything to go set up…

Damien knew that Mark was getting his present ready, though what it was that had to be done outside at night was beyond him. 

He put his hand in his pocket and touched the boxes for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He would let Mark give him his gift and then they would come back in here and Damien would propose...

Mark came back in and found Damien standing there. Mark went to him, putting his arms around Damien and kissed him.

“I couldn’t wait anymore.”

“You have me dying of curiosity, Mark.”

“Grab your coat and boots and follow me.”

Damien did as he was instructed and followed Mark outside where he found a telescope set up.

“I had a few ideas of what I could get you for christmas, but then I wasn’t going to do anything since I figured that you did want anything to do with the holidays. Then, you said that you did. We went out for a walk one night and I looked up at the stars, and I knew.”

Mark handed him a pouch. There something in a frame, so he took that out first. Mark had brought a flashlight, but Damien didn’t need it.

In silver frame was a certificate stating a star in, from what Damien remembered from astronomy class was in the Gemini constellation, was named Damien Thorn. There were other papers, Damien knew he’d find small print somewhere that said that officially, the star was still called whatever it was called, but he didn’t give a fuck. 

He smiled at Mark. “You named a star after me?”

“You’re my star. I’d follow you anywhere and considering that you are the Antichrist, I might very well be following straight to Hell.”

“That’s the hottest, sexiest, most awesome thing that anyone has ever done for me.”

“I don’t think you can see anything because of the clouds, they moved in fast, but it’s there.”

“We’ll take everything back inside and later, I’ll thank you properly.”

“What does that mean, Damien?”

Mark pretended to blink innocently at him. Damien smirked, putting his mouth by Mark’s left ear.

“Means I fuck you until you can’t stand up.”

“Good. I was hoping that’s what that meant.”

They grabbed the telescope and brought it back inside not bothering to take it apart. He took the frame certificate, took down a picture of the lake, and put it up instead.

“It’ll come back with us but I want to put it up and look at while we’re here.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it.”

“So, where’s my gift, cheapo.”

Every step back to the house was filling Damien with dread and nerves. He could find every excuse to postpone it, but there was no time like the present.

“Damien, I was kidding. I don’t care if you didn’t get me anything.”

“I did, it’s just…”

Mark sat. “What is it?”

“No person Mark means more to me than you. No one. I love my Father as much as I love you. I can’t imagine spending my life without you in it.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well, I’m going to make sure that you don’t.”

Damien got down on one knee, brought the box in his left hand pocket out, opened it and showed Mark.

“Mark Thorn, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, I believe I’m proposing to you, cousin of mine.”

“But…”

And the words that Damien was saying finally registered in Mark’s brain. The wine glass that he was holding fell to the floor. He didn’t know if it broke. He didn’t care. Mark wasn’t even sure he was breathing right now. All he could see was Damien’s face. His love, the love of his life, the man to whom Mark had given his sexual innocence, the reason that he got out of bed every morning. The first face he wanted to see when he woke up, the last one he wanted to see before he fell asleep. He’d follow Damien into Damnation itself.

“Mark, please tell me you’re okay.”

“Yes.”

His voice was a whisper.

“Yes , you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you!!”

“Really? Yes? It’s a yes?”

“Yes!!”

Damien put the ring on Mark’s finger; it fit perfectly.

“Shit...what about…”

“ _Nil desperandum_ , future Mr. Damien Thorn.” Damien reached into his other pocket and gave Mark the box. 

Inside Mark found a ring identical to his own.

“Inside is your name, on yours and today’s date. Mine’s on this one.”

Mark looked and sure enough Damien’s name was there.

“If you don’t mind.” Mark grabbed Damien’s hand and slipped on the ring.

“You're really going to Hell, now Mark. Marrying the Antichrist. There’s no escape clause for that.”

Mark stood, grabbed Damien and pulled him close. Mark was hard and hoped Damien could feel it.

“I don’t want an escape clause and I believe someone promised me I was going to be fucked until I couldn’t stand up.”

Damien braced himself, and put Mark over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom.

“I hope that neither one of us will be able to walk tomorrow...though you are going to have to cook us breakfast.” Damien dropped Mark on the bed. “Or lunch.”

Mark pulled Damien onto him and they quickly removed each other’s clothing until both were naked and Mark got Damien onto his back. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lubricant.

“When do we announce it?”

“After the holidays. You and I are the only ones who know...and Mr. Bryant. We can pick out our wedding bands.”

“A June wedding on your birthday. I’ll make all the sexy witches jealous. And we’ll keep doing what we do. All the fun, naughty things.”

“I’m glad. Corrupt cousin and husband. What fun.”

All the time Mark had been putting the lube on Damien and on him and with one thrust, Mark entered Damien.

“I plan on a long night, so together for right now.”

Damien leaned up and kissed him. “Together.”

Mark began thrusting in earnest and he could have come right away, but he waited, enjoying the feeling of being inside Damien...his husband-to-be.

Damien held Mark tighter to him. The anxiety that he had been feeling earlier faded away and he felt foolish for ever having felt it in the first place. Later, they would wake up, eat, ski, fuck, and plan their life together.

Damien clamped onto Mark’s pleasure and let it take carry him along until…

“Damien!”

“Oh, Mark!”

Damien let his pleasure possess him and once it ran its course, he smiled as Mark collapsed against him.

“I hope I get fucked like that everyday.”

Mark smiled at him. “Oh it will be much better than that. I was just taking the edge off the proposal...holy shit...we’re getting married.”

“Yes we are. It’s okay. It will take some time for both of us to get used to the idea.”

“We can start tonight.”

“I’m totally game for that.”

They kissed and spent the night, and well into the morning making love, and fucking each other’s brains out and when the night was done, they held each other.

“I guess it’s christmas day.”

Mark nuzzled against Damien’s chest. “It’s our day to spend it any damn way we please. I love you, Damien Thorn.”

“I love you, Mark Thorn. How completely sensible of us to marry someone so that we don’t have to change the names on our driver’s licenses.”

“Completely sensible.”

Mark could no longer stay awake.

“I’ll cook us brunch.”

“Sounds yummy.”

Damien heard Mark mumble something and then he was asleep. Damien smiled. It would be a great day tomorrow, and only the beginning of many great days. Damien pulled Mark closer to him and under the watchful eye of Satan and His blessings, Damien Thorn finally fell asleep.


End file.
